


give me what i want

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bottom Momota Kaito, Embarrassment, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Fingerfucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Oma Kokichi, ambiguous body descriptions, both characters can be read as cis or trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: Kaito's no good at asking for what he wants. Kokichi already knows what he wants, but half the fun is getting Kaito to admit it.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	give me what i want

"Ah—hah— _fuck_ —I'm gonna—"

The fingers inside him slowed to a teasing pace and he groaned as the building sensation dissipated. " _Goddammit_ —I was so close, what the hell?!"

Kokichi smiled down at him so sweetly; or, it would have been sweet if he were someone other than himself—or, maybe, if he hadn't just brought Kaito to the brink of orgasm only to deny him the release. "You forgot what we were supposed to be doing, didn't you?"

"Wha—" Kaito cut himself off, doing his best to think clearly while Kokichi's fingers were still moving, albeit slowly. "Oh. Uh. Right."

"I was preparing you for the main event," Kokichi stretched his fingers apart to emphasize his point— _fuck_ —"but you never said you were ready like you were supposed to."

"Right, uh… got a bit distracted."

Kokichi's smile turned wicked. "Yeah, I bet."

Face burning, Kaito glared at his partner—though it was difficult to take the display of anger seriously when he was so disheveled, flushed and panting. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Fingering you."

The tint of Kaito's cheeks turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Well, _yeah_ , but why are you still doing… that—"

"Fingering you," Kokichi helpfully supplied once again.

"Hrgh—yeah, _that_ , why are you still doing that when you just said we were stopping to switch to the other thing—"

"Fucking you."

Kaito dragged the palm of his hand over his face and cursed the heat of his cheeks, all while still feeling Kokichi's fingers pump inside of him so slow that it ached. "...Yeah. That."

"Well, that's simple! You still haven't asked me to, Momota-chan."

Kaito hissed a quick " _Are you fucking kidding me?_ " under his breath. Kokichi was teasing him, the little bastard, and he was so fucking annoying but also _so_ fucking hot. It was even more annoying, really, how hot he was. "Fine. I'm asking now."

"Asking what?"

"You know damn well—"

"I can _assume_ ," Kokichi interrupted, "but I won't _know_ unless you say it." His free hand roamed across Kaito's thigh and settled at the inner junction of his leg and hip. "Your explicit consent is suuuper important to me, Momota-chan." The tips of his fingers dipped lower, trailing down Kaito's inner thigh, god, just a little bit lower—a little more to the right—they paused mere inches away from his other hand. Instead of adding the extra friction he craved, Kokichi squeezed the flesh of his inner thigh. "Communication is so important to any relationship, don't you think?"

Kaito gripped the sheets and let out a harsh laugh. "Dickhead." He had told Kokichi less than a week ago to open up to him more, that he wanted Kokichi to _communicate_ with him more about every little issue and fear that he'd been repressing or dodging. 

Kokichi had laughed in his face and called him a hypocrite.

"C'mon, Momota-chan, it'll be so easy—all you have to do is say it."

"I'm not giving you the satisfaction of winning," Kaito said.

"Then I'm not giving you the satisfaction of cumming." Kokichi's fingers picked up speed, much to Kaito's surprise and confusion. "I'll edge you for hours, and when you finally beg me to let you cum, I'll—"

"Wait, what—"

"—leave you like that, a total mess—"

"Ouma—"

"—you'll be too tired to finish the job yourself—"

" _Ouma_."

"—but I'm sure you're fine with that, if that's what it takes to _win_." Kokichi's finger hit just the right spot and _fuck—oh fuck_ —Kaito couldn't imagine lasting another ten minutes of this, let alone hours. His resolve was starting to crumble but he found himself regretting his face-up position on the bed; it would've been much easier to say it without having to look at Kokichi's stupid little smirk.

Of course, he could have asked Kokichi to stop. It would have been embarrassing in a different way but he knew Kokichi _would_ take no for an answer—but Kaito didn't want him to stop, and he didn't want to be edged for hours without payoff, either. He wanted to cum.

Kokichi curled a finger upwards and his back arched involuntarily. It felt good—so good—it felt like torture, and he knew what he wanted and he knew what he had to do to get it and—

"Momota-chan's so stubborn in his cowardice," Kokichi taunted. "He knows what he likes but he's too much of a pussy to admit it."

An animalistic growl tore through the air. Kaito clutched a fistful of Kokichi's scarf and dragged him closer. " _You're the worst_." Kokichi's forehead rested against his own, almost too gently. " _Fuck me!_ God, just—your fingers are driving me insane!"

The smile that Kokichi gave him was just as smug as he'd imagined. Then Kokichi laughed, light and airy, as he pulled his fingers back. "Oh, thank god. My hand is starting to cramp."

"Didn't you just threaten to edge me for hours?"

"So maybe I was lying," Kokichi told him. And maybe Kaito would have said something biting in return if Kokichi hadn't pressed their lips together. 

And maybe he bit Kokichi's lip just a little too hard when he finally felt him push inside.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever get tired of writing flustered kaito? absolutely not
> 
> title is from animal by sir chloe. funnily enough that songs on my hatesex oumasai playlist and not my oumota playlist tho 🤔


End file.
